Burnt Out Flame
by MidnightWriterKitty
Summary: (Alternate Timeline)When Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost overthrow their leaders and band themselves into 2 clans, ForestClan and FrostClan, discord is spread through the Clans. Leafpool's kits are given to rogues to shelter them from the corrupted Clans. Swallowtail is chosen to carry out a plan to overthrow Hawkstar- but what happens when she can't? [HawkxSwallow] T for warriors stuff!
1. Prolouge

**Burnt out Flame**

**Chapter 1- Death of Firestar**

Brambleclaw showed a toothy grin as he stared down at Firestar. He knew we was becoming leader soon. "Do it!" hissed Hawkfrost impatiently. The burly tom took a deep breath, then tighten the fox trap. He laughed as he watched the old leader's life spewing out of him. But he couldn't suppress the feeling of guilt as he watched his old mentor die.

Hawkfrost nudged his brother. "Lets just say he got stuck in the trap," he said to his half-brother before bounding off through ShadowClan territory. Brambleclaw waddled over to the lake's shore and washed his paw. He practiced his sad, alarmed face in his reflection before leaving to tell the Clan the news. After all, how else would he convince them that Firestar's death was a coincidence?

Brambleclaw took off, his dark tabby paws a blur to his amber eyes. Soon he arrived at camp. "Firestar is stuck in a fox trap!" he wailed with pretend shock. Murmurs rose around camp. Leafpool and Squirrelflight stared at him in alarm while Brakenfur, Ashfur and Ferncloud shot uneasy glances, filled with fear and worry for their leader. Brambleclaw fought hard to suppress the menacing grin that threatened to play on his face.

"Where is he?" demanded Squirrelflight. "We have to save him!" She sprung to her paws. Brambleclaw tail pointed towards the forest. "Leafpool, Squirrelflight, follow me!" He sprinted towards the lake.

Soon Firestar's body was in sight. Brambleclaw face portrayed sadness and shock, though inside he wanted to squeal in glee like a kit on their apprentice ceremony. Leafpool's and Squirrelflight's, however, were genuine. He felt a rush of pity for Squirrelflight; Firestar had been her and Leafpool's father.

"Dont worry, Squirrelflight. We'll pull through this. Together," he purred to her. Squirrelflight was staring numbly at the ocean waves. "We'll pull through this."

...

Brambleclaw ran through the Forest. He was not accompanied by Leafpool, which he was grateful for. Soon he was at the Moonpool. He lapped up the pool of water and drifted into sleep. He awoke in a misty landscape. Eyes locked on him from every direction.

"Greetings," boomed Tigerstar. "It is time for your nine lives. I shall give you the life of ambition. You used it to get to where you are today, and you must use it again if you want to rule the forest." He touched his nose to his, and pain ripped through him. Then it abruptly stopped as Tigerstar ripped away.

Next was Bluestar. "I give you the life of judgement of character. I wish Firestar had better judgement when chosing you to succeed him," she spat.

Then there was Swiftpaw, who gave him the life of sacrificing for others. Then Feathertail, love, Brindleface, the fierceness of a mother, Thistleclaw, fighting spirit, Spottedleaf, compassion, Frostfur, joy, and Firestar, who gave him loyalty, with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Bramblestar's eyes snapped open. He was in the dark forest. He hauled himself to his paws and scampered towards the clearing where he usually met his brother and father. Soon he saw Tigerstar's rock looming out of the trees. "Greetings, father!"

"Welcome, Bramble_star!" _the large, battle-scarred tom purred to his son. Hawkfrost nodded to acknowledge him, ice blue eyes gleaming. Bramblestar sat down besides him. "Now that you are leader, you must help your brother become one too," growled Tigerstar pridefully.

"Of course!" mewed the dark tabby leader. Hawkfrost nodded. "I already have a plan. I don't need your help with ridding Mistyfoot, but since Leopardstar has multiple lives..." he trailed off. Bramblestar nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Good. Now wake up, your Clans need you," rumbled Tigerstar. Bramblestar crouched down and closed his eyes. He opened them besides the Moonpool. Tonight he would kill Leopardstar with Hawkfrost. He stood up and raced back towards the camp.

...

Bramblestar climbed the stone passage to the Highledge. He had decided on his deputy. It would be Ashfur. He helped him kill Firestar, and he knew he was loyal to his and Hawkfrost's cause. He would not object to taking over WindClan, and uniting the Clans, and would enforce the new laws he and Hawkfrost created.

Bramblestar yowled from the top of the Highledge. "Ashfur shall be the new deputy!" Squirrelflight looked at him in surprise, along with a few other cats. Ashfur snarled. "What, you don't think I should be deputy?!"

Bramblestar left his Clan to argue among themselves. "Ashfur and I will visit the other Clans to inform them of ThunderClan's new management," he announced before leaping off the highledge. Leafpool darted in front of him. "I'm the medicine cat. Shouldn't I come with you?" Bramblestar shook his head. He didn't want Leafpool to see him and Ashfur kill Leopardstar for Hawkfrost.

Leafpool sighed and shook her light tabby head. "Very well, _leader," _she replied curtly before scampering away. Squirrelflight appeared besides Bramblestar. "Stay safe," she murmured. "I will," he replied. Squirrelflight seemed to hesitate, then said,"I'm having your kits," while glancing at her sister.

Bramblestar stared at Squirrelflight with surprise and joy. _My kits?! _He twined his tail with the young dark ginger she-cat. Then he cuffed Ashur's ear with his tail to grab his attention and raced through the thorn entrance, the flecked tom close behind.

**SO, what do you think about the first chapter of Burnt out Flame? Did I write what you think would've happened if Bramblestar was evil? Do you think she's talking about Leafpool's kits or her own? Remember, this is a totally different timeline, so anything can happen.**

**If you've noticed, I'm writing a bit longer chapters now! Yay! I'll try to finish this, unlike my first warrior fanfic, which I deleted... and Twisted Fates, which I discontinued... **

**Welp, anyways, see you next time on Burnt out Flame!**


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry** for the late update, my computer got a virus and I had to type this all over again when we finnally got rid of it! Also, this is the real chapter 1, I called the prolouge Chapter 1 by mistake...silly me. **

**MagiKKal: I cant wait to see the outcome either! I dont really know myself :D**

**Rose(guest): Thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

Swallowtail awoke to the sound of cats yowling. Voletooth was no longer curled up besides her.

The dark brown tabby peered outside the warrior's den. Her Clanmates were huddled around in a circle in the dim moonlight, their backs to her. She wiggled in through a gap between Voletooth and Ripplepaw. In the middle of the cats was a shimmering, golden corpse. Swallowtail gasped.

She heard Mistyfoot tilt her head back and wail. Reedwhisker joined in, then Ripplepaw then Heavystep, then the rest of the Clan.

"I must travel to the Moonpool. Reedwhisker is in charge of camp until Mothwing and I return." Reedwhisker nodded, his face solemn. Mistyfoot's silver tail disapeared into the reeds, followed by the tawny medicine cat.

Swallowtail buried her head in her front leg's fur, swallowed by grief. Leopardstar had been a good leader, although prideful. She hadn't been close to her-no cat was!- but she mourned for her all the same.

"Come on," Voletooth nudged Swallowtail. "Lets get some rest." She nodded numbly, and followed him into the warrior's den. She supressed a shiver. Leopardstar's death wasn't an accident. She knew most of her Clanmates thought it was ShadowClan, but she had met plenty of ShadowClan cats at Gatherings, and she knew though they were hostile and cold to other Clans, none of them seemed capable of murder.

Perhaps it was just a few rogues. But she couldn't stiffle the nagging suspicoun that her death was not a coincedence. ...

Swallowtail had not remembered falling alseep, but when she opened her eyes it was light outside. She could no longer feel Voletooth's warm pelt pressed agaisnt hers, and she shivered from the cold. Swallowtail heaved herself to her paws and exited the den, her eyes half-shut to block out the blazing light of the sun.

Mistyfoot still hadn't returned from the Moonpool. It was odd, considering how she left last night and now it was almost sunhigh. "Swallowtail!" That was Reedwhisker's voice. "Your on the sunhigh patrol with Beechpaw and Stonestream. Patrol the WindClan border."

Swallowtail tagged behind the pale brown apprentice and grey tom as they left camp. "How come Reedwhisker's ordering everycat around as if he's deputy?" asked Beechpaw. Swallowtail gave him a hard look. "Everyone knows Mistystar will choose Reedwhisker. He's the only canidate, and her son." Beechpaw hissed,"Blackclaw is a canidate too!"

Swallowtail was suddenly grateful that her pelt covered her red blush. She had forgotten about Blackclaw. But she wouldn't choose him; he was too hot-tempered, to brash, to eager to start a fight. Mistystar would be a fool to choose him as deputy,which she wasnt, but of course Beechpaw wouldn't know that. She knew how close he was to his mentor.

"We're here," announced Stonestream. She crept to the edge of the territory and carefully marked it. Over the border she spotted a group of cats coming from over the moor. She stiffened as she recognized Brambleclaw, who was the ThunderClan deputy, Ashfur, another ThunderClan warrior, and Tornear and Webfoot.

She felt Stonestream bristle besides her as the ragtag patrol reached the border. Brambleclaw bowed his head in awknowledgement. "You are probly wondering why we are patrolling the WindClan border," he began, his voice even and cool. "Firestar has passed. Onestar and I have decided to merge our Clans."

Swallowtail stared at him and the patrol as he went on. "We have decided to call our new Clan ForestClan. Ashfur and Tornear are the new deputies." She flattened her ears. Ashfoot was supposed to be the deputy of WindClan! The tabby turned her head to see that Stonestream was looking at the ForestClan patrol the same way she was, his bright blue eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

Bramblecla- no, Bramble_star, _grinned at the RiverClan cats' surprised faces. "ForestClan is not the only Clan that was once two more. Your beloved _ShadowClan _is currently joining with RiverClan and Hawkstar." Stonestream gasped and lunged for the tom. Tornear leapt forward and pinned him down. Beechpaw stood still as stone a few paces away as the ForestClan patrol tore him to pieces.

"Help him!" screamed Swallowtail, tears running down her cheeks. Beechpaw shook his head slowly. "Nooo!" A trickle of blood was now running down Stonestream's jaw. Swallowtail hurried towards the outnumbered tom. Suddenly she felt another cat's paws connecting with her flank.

"Beechpaw?" she managed to gasp out before he slammed her into the ground. His claws were now digging into her ribs and throat. She coughed out a clot of crimson as she scrabbled underneath the pale brown tom's weight. Swallowtail gathered the rest of her strength and twisted benath Beechpaw, hoping her hindpaws would connect with his underbelly.

It did.

She felt an enourmas weight be lifted, and she shook herself vigorously and she stumbled to her paws. Then, as fast as they could carry her she rocketed herself towards Stonestream. Bramblestar and Webfoot seemed a little bored with fighting him so they stepped out of the way and left it to Ashfur and Tornear. He seemed to be putting up well with only two of the toms attacking him. Swallowtail hooked out a paw and slashed Ashfur's ear. The top yelped and ran off, Bramblestar and his stooges following close behind.

"Thanks for the save." Swallowtail spun around to face Stonestream. "No time to talk! We must return to camp!" she yelped before racing back towards RiverClan territory. Beechpaw was chasing after them, his teeth bared as he struggled to catch up.

The two cats burst into camp. Hawkfrost and Reedwhisker were circling each other, both looking hurt but Hawkfrost winning. Mothwing was grooming Mistyfoot's dead body while Blackclaw and Oakfur made sure no cat darted out of the dens to help Reedwhisker. Beechpaw darted over to help them.

Suddenly a sickening crack filled the sheltered delta. The two Clanmates turned to see Reedwhisker in Hawkfrost's jaws, his neck at an awkward angle, broken. Cats broke through Blackclaw's wall and the cats filled the camp. Dawnflower was crouched besides the body, her cheeks glistening with tears. Willowpaw was frantically trying to heal him, though Mothwing hanged back by the medicine den as if she already knew it would be in vain.

"I couldv'e saved him," said Voletooth sadly, who was now at Swallowtail's side. She opened he mouth to say it wasn't his fault, but closed it again. In a way, it was his fault. He had often confided to her about his suspicouns about Hawkfrost. But he never took action about it, or told Leopardstar.

"Well, well, well, looks like its time for a new leader to lead RiverClan," meowed Hawkfrost, smirking at his Clanmates.

"You can't be leader! You haven't had an apprentice!" hissed Mosspelt. Hawkfrost turned on her. "He'll be a better leader than you!" Hawkfrost grinned once more. "Don't you know? Blackclaw and his apprentice are apart of the new order! So are Tornear, Webfoot, Oakfur, Weaslefur, and Mothwing!"

Assorted cats called out. "Our medicine cat! All hope is lost!"

"I knew she was as evil as her brother!"

"So many cats have been lost to the darkness!"

"SILENCE!" roared Hawkfrost. "This isn't darkness! It is light! The Clans have been nurturing the poor and punishing the strong too long!" Willowpaw stared at Mothwing, tears filling her eyes. "How could you?" she cried. Mothwing looked down at her paws.

Blackclaw stepped forward. "Well, looks like I have to step up as leader." His voice sounded phony, as if he had recited this. "Well, im too old to be leader! I'll be retiring in a few moons. It would be a waste to recieve my lives just to retire in the next season!" he exclaimed. He winked at Hawkfrost, one so subtle Swallowtail thought she had imagined it.

"Welp, looks like i'll have to be leader now!"

Beechpaw started cheering. Oakfur nudged the rest of the RiverClan cats and they cheered with false pride. Swallowtail sighed. "I guess this is life now," mewed Voletooth.

"I guess it is."

**Whoa, I don't think I've ever written something this long. I had to stop it here because it was getting a little too crazy. I'll try to write medium-sized chapters like this regularly. And I apologize for being late! I just have so many things to juggle, so, yeahh... And, also here are the allegiances! I'll only write the descriptions for OC's, since you can just see how canon characters look in the Warriors Wiki. Oh, and BTW, Bramblestar forced Leafpool to make Whitepaw her apprentice so that they would always be safe from sickness and/or injury.  
><strong>

**ForestClan**

**Leader: **Bramblestar

**Deputy: **Ashfur(Birchpaw), Onewhisker

**Medic: **Leafpool (Whitepaw)

**Minor Warriors(Unsure of their loyalty, cannot be deputy):**

Dustpelt

Sandstorm

Cloudtail

Brakenfur

Brightheart

Rainwhisker

Crowfeather

**Major Warriors(Warriors that are loyal and could be chosen as deputy)**

Tornear

Webfoot

Weaslefur

Owlwhisker

Nightcloud

Spiderleg

Thornclaw

**Queens:**

Ferncloud

Sorreltail(Poppykit, Cinderkit, and Honeykit)

Daisy(Hazelkit, Mousekit, and Berrykit)

Squirrelflight(Unborn kits)

**Elders:**

Mousefur

Goldenflower

**FrostClan**

**Leader: **Hawkstar

**Deputy: **Blackfoot

**Medic: **Mothwing(Willowpaw),Littlecloud

**Minor Warriors:**

Cedarheart

Tawnypelt

Boulder

Stonestream

Voletooth

Dawnflower

**Major Warriors:**

Blackclaw(Beechpaw)

Swallowtail(Ripplepaw)

Heavystep

Falconstreak-mottled grey tom with darker patches

Oakfur(Smokepaw)

Owlwhisker

Rowanclaw

**Queens:**

Shysoul- pale grey shecat(Greykit,Mistkit,Littlekit)

Tallpoppy

Mosspelt

**Okay, that's it for now! Until next time,**

** ~Midnight**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Rebel!**

Swallowtail blinked, her eyes adjusting to the pale yellow light flowing through the reeds of the warrior's den. She briefly wondered what had woken her, until she felt the sharp prodding of an unsheathed claw again. "Go away, Mistyfoot! I went on a patrol last night!" she hissed, slapping away the paw.

"Get up, mousebrain!" a familiar voice growled. Swallowtail froze as she realized it was Tawnypelt. She shivered as she remembered Mistyfoot would no longer be orginizing patrols, even after a quarter moon. The tabby hauled herself to her paws. "Patrol?" guessed Swallowtail loudly. Tawnypelt slapped her thick, plumy tail over her mouth.

"Shush!" she hissed. The tortishell she-cat slipped into a gap in the reeds Swallowtail hadn't noticed before. Soon the two she-warriors were padding alonglide the edge of the Thunderpath. Only then did Tawnypelt loosen her stride.

"What was that about!" hissed Swallowtail. The tortishell growled. "Look, do you want to live in RiverClan ever again? Or is your loyalty to _FrostClan?" _she sneered. The tabby flicked her tail. "As I thought."

For the first time she noticed she didn't regonize the area. From what she could see they were uphill from the Twoleg half-bridge and greenleaf place that one sepperated RiverClan and ShadowClan. _And now they're merged into one,_grumbled Swallowtail inwardly. Nothing would ever be the same again.

"Well? Ya coming or not?" Swallowtail jerked into reality. Tawnypelt was over the border. She pushed her thoughts away and followed the former ShadowClan queen. The shecat followed the other into a dip covered with rocks, reeds and bracken. A tall rock was jutting out of the middle of it. Rowanclaw was perched atop it.

"I've brought her," annouced Tawnypelt. Eyes gleamed from every corner in the hollow. Swallowtail recgonized Dawnflower, Mosspelt, Tallpoppy, Willowpaw, and Ripplepaw. "Welcome, Swallowtail," boomed Rowanclaw. Tawnypelt stepped forward to speak. "Littlecloud and Willowpaw received an omen, and this is what we interprited- 'Hawk and Bramble will band together, and Tiger will roam once more. Only a warrior gifted with Wings of a Bird can save the Clans.'"

Swallowtail stared in shock. "W-what does that mean?" Ripplepaw bounced forwards. "Its you of course! Your named after a bird!" Swallowtail flattened her ears. "Falconstreak and Owlwhisker have bird names," she objected, her fur burning. "Then the prophecy would be sent to their Clans!" hissed Ripplepaw.

Swallowtail sighed. "Don't you see? Your our only chance!" insisted Mosspelt. "You're our last hope!"

"Fine," growled Swallowtail. The Clan cats cheered. The tabby grimaced. _But I have to do this, for the Clans. Bramblestar and Hawkstar need to be stopped, and somecat has to do it._

"In order to defeat Hawkstar you must get close to him. Gain his trust. Learn his secrets. Then when we've gathered enough, we'll crush them.""Ok," she sighed,"I never liked Hawkfrost anyway."

"For the Clans!"

"For the Clans!"

...

Swallowtail lumbered into camp, her paws weary. She glanced up at the darkening sky. Leaf-bare was coming soon. "You're back," growled Hawkstar, who hovered by the entrance. Swallowtail replied with a hiss. She had faced enough drama to last her a lifetime in only the past few days, and was too tired to come up with a witty comeback.

"You look tired," commented Stonestream, his fur crusty with blood from his fight. Mothwing refused to treat him and wouldn't let Willowpaw either. Swallowtail settled in the nest besides Stonestream. He was a close friend, although not as close as Voletooth was.

Swallowtail buried herself deeper into the nest, thinking about her pale tabby friend. They had been close ever since her mother died from greencough. Voletooth took it upon himself to make sure she was okay. Swallowtail closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

**OMG, I'm so sorry that this is so short! But don't worry! The next chappy will be here soon! **


	4. Bonus Chapter!

**Hi guys, Im sooooo sorry for not updating.**

**This is a special chapter I was supposed to upload near Christmas as a present to all my fans. I dont know what happened, but somehow I forgot or something, and I didn't upload it.**

**Dont worry, Im writing the next chappy right now. Be expecting that soon!**

**Bonus CHapter**

Night had fallen. Stars and a quarter moon glittered above a rocky path. Two figures crept on the path, a pale tabby tom leading a smaller silver tabby she-cat.

"When are Barkface and Leafpool going to get here, Littlecloud?" snapped the she-cat irratebly. The tom sighed. "I don't know, Willowpaw! I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. You can see the signs." The she-cat called 'Willowpaw' fell quiet and looked down at her paws as the two cats walked in silence.

"Watch out!" Willowpaw jerked to attention and halted. In front of her was a clump of bramble. Snagged in between the thorny tendrils was a silky brown feather and a slim, smoky white cylinder- obviously a Twoleg thing.

"What did you do that for?" hissed Willowpaw. Littlecloud stepped in front of her. "I've seen one of those before. Twolegs light them on fire and throw them away. It still might have a spark." As if his words had triggered it the bramble burst into flames. The two tabbies stared as the bramble shaped into a tiger and she realized the feather had been of a hawk.

The tiger clawed at the fire, killing it, destroying it along with the hawk. The flame was no little more than a spark. _'Bramble and Hawk will band together, allowing __the Tiger to destroy the Fire that burns inside the heart of noble warriors,' _realized Littlecloud. Then suddenly a mighty bird rose from the ashes of the fire, flame in its wings, fire in its gilded eyes. _A phoenix!_

_'Only a warrior gifted with the wings of a Bird can defeat Tiger- but beware, for the Bird will grow a hunger to destroy the Clans.' _whispered the wind. The breeze blew the fire out and the world went silent.

"M-my first omen?" breathed Willowpaw, her eyes filled with starlight and wonder. "If StarClan wills," replied Littlecloud. "Hey, I think I see Barkface and Leafpool. You'd think they'd be first, they live the closest," joked Littlecloud. "Lets meet up with them."

...

Willowpaw crept closer to the pool. She pressed her nose agaisnt it and the world went black.

"Welcome to StarClan." Willowpaw blinked awake. Littlecloud was at her side. "I see you got our message," crowed a pale brown tabby tom. "Crookedstar!" gasped Willowpaw. The former leader nodded. "I see you've dechipered our message."

"Yep! _Bramble and Hawk will band together, allowing the Tiger to destroy the Fire that burns inside the heart of noble warriors. Only a warrior gifted with the wings of a Bird can defeat Tiger- but beware, for the Bird will grow a hunger to destroy all Clans." _

"But what does it mean? It's Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw and Firestar, right? Does this mean Firestar is going to die? Does it mean Hawkfrost will help us because he's named after a bird?" hissed Willowpaw. Crookedjaw sighed. "Hawkfrost, Im afraid, is the problem. Look within you group of warriors. Recall any _birds?" _Willowpaw thought for a moment. "Swallowtail!"

Littlecloud nodded. "But think about the second part- about the bird betraying us. What do you think she'll do if she hears the prophecy?" Willowpaw sighed. "Lets just shorten it for her. And if she acts suspicous, we'll already know."

"But we'll need some cats to help us. How about Stonestream, Ripplepaw, Voletooth, Dawnflower, and Mosspelt of your Clan?" Willowpaw nodded. "And we can always trust Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt."

"Deal! We'll have this prophecy finished and the Clans saved in no time!"

**So, what did you think? What's your view on SWallowtail now? Is she really capable of destroying Tigerstar **_**and **_**the Clans? Post what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
